


Years of Burden On Your Souls

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel controls heaven, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Emotionally Hurt Sam, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad Dean, Sad Sam, other angels don't like it, smiting, tellepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters caught wind of a group of rogue angels that were capturing hunters in an effort to take over heaven. Cas offered to come, but with him ruling heaven now, Dean said he could handle it.</p><p>So that’s where the brothers are going now. Maple Falls, Washington.</p><p>Little did they know, unwanted knowledge of the past comes up.</p><p>I wrote this at 3 in the morning oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years of Burden On Your Souls

The Winchesters caught wind of a group of rogue angels that were capturing hunters in an effort to take over heaven. Cas offered to come, but with him ruling heaven now, Dean said he could handle it.

 

So that’s where the brothers are going now. Maple Falls, Washington.

 

Dean drives the impala quietly through deserted streets, the two of them scanning the roads. It’s obvious why no one found the angels here. The town has been abandoned since 1988. Fallen trees litter the streets. Broken homes are collapsing in on themselves. Very few buildings still soundly stand. Dean shivers a bit, the town reminds him of the post-apocalyptic future he was shown by Zachariah.

 

Just when they are about to give up their search and move onto the next town, Sam spots it. A weather-battered sign thrown off into the woods.

“Maple Falls Lumber Mill,” Sam reads aloud, “Dean, park the car. There’s a dirt road just behind those trees.”

Dean mumbles something along the lines of ‘I know how to drive, bitch’ and Sam shoots back with the classic ‘Shut up, jerk’.

Dean pulls the impala onto the side of the road and the two brothers get out, heading to the trunk.

“Run over the details for me again Sammy,” Dean says while checking his weaponry.

Sam pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and reads, “Local man in Warnick, Washington claims to have seen a group of people claiming to be heaven’s guard kidnap a US Marshal and turn west. Warnick is the town just east of here so it’s a good bet that the angels made a run for the only abandoned town within 100 miles, which is here.”

Dean finishes packing the weapons. “Yeah I got that part. Now what’s up with Garth thinking these guys are hunters?”

“Well, the US Marshal was named Thomas Shepard, which is an alias used by one of Garth’s hunting connections. And every hunter that has been through this area, hasn’t been heard from since.”

Dean makes a ‘huh’ noise. “Sounds like the winged dicks want some sweet hunter ass.”

Sam and Dean load up and make their way up the dirt road to the lumber mill.

 

The deserted factory is a _lot_ bigger than either one of them expected. It’s got three floors and probably a few sub levels. And what they thought was a _lot_ of graffiti, is actually a _lot_ of enochian to hide them from heaven.

“Shit,” Dean breathes.

“Yep,” Sam replies.

 

The first angel they see recognizes them. She has blonde hair, a navy tank top, and black jeans. She says something along the lines of seeing them back when Castiel ran the hunt for Metatron in the war-like room. Dean doesn’t care for small talk. When the angel lunges at them, Dean slices clean through it with an angel blade that was hidden in his sleeve. The Winchesters cover their eyes as the white hot grace inside the angel in front of them burns away.

 

“First one down, and…” he looks around, “some more to go eventually,” Dean smirks at Sam, who in return bitchfaces him. “Aw come on Samantha. You’re no fun.” Dean turns to walk off.

 

Sam hears a faint sound.

“Dean wait. Did you hear that?” Sam grabs Dean’s arm to stop him.

They listen to the silence. Droplets of water echo through the building. Wind whistles around them. Suddenly, a far away ‘help’ is heard.

“Sub basement,” Sam breathes.

He looks around and sees a set of rusty metal stairs. He charges down them. Readied with his angel blade, Dean follows after him.

 

After kicking in multiple doors to find empty rooms, Sam and Dean finally found the hunters. They are bound in chains spelled with enochian.

Sam and Dean count 4 hunters. Not too many, luckily.

“Well don't just stand there,” a man that looks about 45 years old says, “Help us outta these chains!”

Dean looks around for a way to break the chains when his eyes fall on the angel blade. He kneels down and holds the angel blade, tip down, on the chains. Sam picks up one of the leftover timbers and slams it down on the angel blade, causing the chains to crack and turn to dust simultaneously.

 

The hunters are named Jasper, Theo, Monty, and Ross. Theo and Monty are around Dean’s age and Jasper around Sam’s age. Ross is the oldest.

 

“Where'd the blonde chick go?” Monty asks, brushing dirt off his jeans.

“Ganked her ass a while ago,” Dean replied while stuffing his blade back into his sleeve.

“She was supposed to be guarding us while the others went to look for a potential hunter,” Theo says warily, “Are they back?”

Sam shakes his head no.

“What the hell was she? Never even seen anything like her,” Ross grunts loudly.

“Angel,” Sam replies, “And before you say they're not real, yes they are. So is a whole lot of other stuff even most _hunters_ don't know about.”

Ross scoffs, still not believing him.

Dean turns to the group. “Why'd she stop guarding you guys anyway?”

“Said the ticket to ruling upstairs walked in the front door and she had to collect,” Jasper says, eyeing the Winchesters up and down, “Don't see why. You're like the same age as me, oh tall one.”

Sam bitchfaces Jasper.

“Oh we're a lot more than we look. You ever heard of the Winchesters?” Dean questions.

“Heard the Dean guy went all knife crazy for a while and gutted a bunch of people, if that's what you mean,” Theo laughs snarkily.

Dean closes his eyes and breathes out, memories flashing before him. The memories of the Mark of Cain still haunt him.

Sam places a hand on Dean’s back to comfort him.

“It wasn't his fault, you know. There was…” Sam tries to justify the actions taken during the time of the Mark, “Something... Controlling him.”

“And how the hell would you know?” Monty questions, “Not like you knew ‘em. I heard that he’s in hell.”

Theo speaks up next. “I heard the turned into a demon and killed a whole bunch of people just for fun.”

Jasper steps in. “Well _I_ heard-”

“Shut up!” Dean booms. The room goes eerily silent. “My past is none of your damn business.”

Dean backs Jasper, Theo, and Monty into the corner, poking them each in the chest.

“Don't you ever, _ever_ bring that up again or I will personally send my buddy, who by the way is _ruling heaven_ , down here to smite your asses.”

It stays quiet for a few moments.

“Holy shit…” Monty breathes, “Y-You're him...” he points to Sam, “And your Sam…”

Sam gives a little wave and steps up to Dean, who still has his face in the others.

Sam puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Dean. Calm down. Everything’s okay now.”

Dean steps back and breathes out slowly. “I know, Sammy…” he mutters quietly. He rubs a hand down his face then rubs his hands together.

“Enough of that,” Dean says cockily, “Let’s get you guys outta here before the feather brigade comes back.”

 

The group makes their way slowly up the steps and towards the door. They quickly duck into a small room when the sound of wings flapping is heard.

Sam shoots a wide-eyed glance at Dean.

“Dean,” Sam says quietly, “Did you move the body of the guard angel?...”

“Uh…”

“Lucy!” a loud voice yells, “Check the prisoners! We need them to take control of Castiel!”

Ross snorts. “Guess the bitch’s name was Lucy.”

The sounds of running feet are heard echoing through the mill.

“We’ve gotta go,” Jasper says frantically.

“Wait!” Dean exclaims. He closes his eyes tightly and concentrates. “There’s… Shit,” he opens his eyes, “There’s twenty angels in here and the wards are blocking my call to Cas.”

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Sam questions.

Dean smirks. “Same place I got the angel blade.” He turns to the others. “Alright, we’ve got to get outside these walls so I can contact backup.”

“The hell we are,” Ross declares, “We’ve gotta fight these sons of bitches. Kill ‘em so they won’t get away.”

“They can’t be killed with anything except an angel blade,” Sam says.

Monty, Theo, and Jasper look as if they are about to ask what an angel blade is, when Dean wiggles his blade in the air mouthing the word ‘this’.

“We have to get out while we still can,” Sam asserts, “Besides, you’ll die before you can even lay a hand on them.”

“Then we’ll die fighting,” Ross counters.

“I agree with Sam and Dean,” says Theo.

“Me too,” says Monty.

Jasper steps forward, nodding along.

 

“Now you listen to me you… you children,” Ross announces, “I have seniority over all of you. I’ve been a hunter as long as I’ve been alive. Now I may have just found out angels exist, but I say, we have to fight them.”

“We have to go!” Sam yells, “They’re coming!”

Ross pulls out his gun angrily, aiming it at the group, “Staying!”

Everyone except Dean puts their hands up.

He steps forward.

“You wanna talk seniority pal? Alright fine. Sure, your body is the oldest here, but what about your soul, huh? How old is that?” Dean is right up next to the barrel of the gun now.

“Forty five, old as me. What the hell are you going on about? Now get out there and fight!” Ross points the gun at Dean’s heart.

Dean gets a smug grin. “Well that’s where Sammy and I have you beat. You see, Ross, remember talking about how Dean Winchester is in hell? I was, but not anymore. I was down there for forty years, as my longest stint. Died a couple of more times here and there that added on a few decades to my soul without even knowing it. Same goes for Sam over there.”

Ross has an aghast look in his eyes.

Dean is up in Ross’ face. “Now listen here. You say whoever has seniority leads, right? Well okay then,” Dean turns to the others, “Come on guys. Let’s go before we all get killed.”

They all move to the door when they hear Ross’ gun load.

“I don’t believe you…” He grunts.

 

“Well you should,” a voice outside the room says.

Suddenly they all find themselves standing in the middle of the factory, surrounded by angels.

“Shit,” the group Dean says, seemingly for the millionth time that day.

A man steps forward dressed in a business suit holding a tablet. He taps on the tablet a few times, scanning the words. “Dean Winchester,” he reads, “Soul dragged to hell by hellhounds, tortured for forty years. Soul walked into hell, aged two days. Soul became a demon, now this one does a number on the age, one hundred and twenty years. Died again, blah, blah, blah. Overall, soul aged at two hundred and forty years.” He taps some more. “Sam Winchester,” the angel laughs, “Now yours is interesting Sam. Soul tainted by demon blood, forced to age two hundred years just to compensate it. Soul walked into hell, aged two days. Soul _snuck_ into hell, aged three days. Blah, blah, blah. _Oh!_ I almost forgot. Soul _jumped_ into Lucifer’s cage and submitted to grueling torture, aged six hundred and twenty years. Overall, soul aged at seven hundred and twenty years,” the angel looks up to meet the pained faces of the Winchesters.

“Now that I have your attention,” the angel leader steps forward, “We only need the Winchesters now,” he turns to the other angels, “Dispose of the others.”

 

Dean manages to kill a few of the angels with his hidden blade. Ross, Sam, and Theo land a few punches. Jasper and Monty just cry.

“Suck it up buttercups and kill them!” Dean yells before tossing his blade to Monty.

With the angels now converging on Monty, Dean makes a break for the doors.

Throwing open the doors, he yells as loud as he can.

_“Cas!”_

A crunching sound is followed by Dean collapsing onto the ground. Everyone, including the angels, stops and looks toward Dean.

A woman with bloody clothing is standing over Dean’s paralyzed and dying body. An angel blade is wedged between his shoulder blades and through his spine.

“Dean!” Sam yells. He tries to run to his brother, but is restrained by angels.

“What have you done Sara!” the lead angel yells to the bloody woman.

“He called for Castiel,” she says.

The wind picks up and thunder is heard in the sky.

“And now, he will spare none of us!”

The lights within the mill burst as all of the angels drop dead, grace extinguishing.

 

The group blinks for a few moments, confused about what just happened.

Sam runs over to his brother, who is now choking on blood.

 

The 4 others are startled when a deep, gravely voice breaks the silence. “Where’s Dean?”

They spin around and hide behind Monty, who has the angel blade pointed at Castiel.

The angel looks down at the quivering blade. With a snap of his fingers, the blade disappears.

“Cas!” Sam calls from outside, “Help him!” He had pulled the blade out and turned his brother over. He was no longer breathing.

In the blink of an eye, Castiel appears next to a shaking Dean. The others walk over to him as Castiel bends down.

He places a hand on Dean’s chest and a bright, blue light is emitted from it.

Castiel pulls away just as Dean draws in his first breathe. He goes into a coughing fit.

“I told you so. You needed me,” Castiel says smugly.

“Oh stuff it, Cas,” Dean croaks.

 

Castiel turns to the other hunters as Sam helps his brother up.

“I need to erase your memories. There is a reason no one knows of the Winchester’s stories.”

“Wait,” Ross puts a hand up, “Is it true? About your souls?”

Sam and Dean look at each other before nodding.

“I’m sorry…” he says sympathetically.

And with a snap of his fingers, the 4 other hunters are unconscious in their prospective motel rooms.

 

“Thank you for finding the traitors. There was a small group of rebel angels that disliked me being leader and wished me gone. With them disposed of, heaven is in balance once again.”

“So you’re like God now, huh?” Dean asks, slinging an arm around Castiel as they all walk toward the impala.

“No. More like his secretary.”

With this, the three of them laugh, memories of their souls temporarily forgotten.


End file.
